


Corazón renacido

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Hatred, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21510238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Yo tendría que ser la bestia. Tú has tenido éxito con solo un pestañeo a invertir los papeles.
Relationships: Spike/Buffy Summers
Kudos: 1





	Corazón renacido

**Corazón Renacido**

Soy un hombre.

¿O no lo soy?

No has sido nunca buena a hacérmelo entender. Tu ocultas tu cara para no hacerme leer lo que estas tratando de esconderme desde demasiado tiempo.

Que en realidad estas mintiendo. A mí, a los otros, pero sobre todo a ti misma.

¿Y entonces si tienes coraje dime, cosa soy yo por ti? Objeto. Porque cuando vienes a esconderte entre mis sabanas, no hay calor en ti.

Yo tendría que ser la bestia. Tú has tenido éxito con solo un pestañeo a invertir los papeles.

Pero cuando veras más allá, todo esto amor en fin te ahogará.


End file.
